Nothing More Shameful
by tortoisepowers
Summary: Then when America gives you a shameful look. A one shot of America normal life during a G8 meeting with a few... unexpected things. (NO pairing)


"Git! He's late again!," England yelled. It had been a whole 2 hours and the American still wasn't there.

"I conquer, aru!," China agreed.

"Oui. I've seen Amerique be late before, but this is a new level.," France added.

"What if he got hurt?," Japan suggested, worry spread across his face.

"America? Get hurt that easily? He may be an idiot, but he's a _strong_ idiot.," England replied.

"Hm, I have to agree with England. I'd know first-hand, da?," Russia said.

"Oh! Guys I got a text from-,"

"Ve! But what _if_ Japan's right!? Even the strongest nations can get gravely injured!," Italy half yelled. Immediately everyone's mind wandered to 9/11, but they quickly brushed those thoughts out of there heads.

"Guys, America is-,"

"Ve, does anyone else hear that creepy voice?," Italy asks, a shiver running down his spine.

"Can't say so.," England replied.

"Well, we'll just have to start the meeting without him.," Germany began, "Now, global warming is a serious problem and-," The door flew open.

"S'up dudes!? Sorry I'm late! I got a little busy...," America trailed off, a slight look of agitation flashing across his face, but was immediately replace with his normal jubilance, "So, you were just starting the meeting? Shouldn't it have started two hours ago.," It wasn't a question.

"I- well- they're all wasting _my_ time! All they do is argue!," Germany yelled in fury.

"C-calm down Doitsu.," Italy motioned for Germany to sit back down, he had stood up when he started yelling.

"Yeah, yeah, chill dude.," America said, making a hand gesture of moving his hands back and forth.

"Well, America take your seat so we can begin.," Germany ordered.

"K!," England flinched at how loud he was. America hoped over to the only empty seat. It was in the farthest corner from the place where they gave there power points and speeches.

The meeting dragged on for a good 5 hours. America idly took notes when no one was looking. He liked to do that sometimes. He grabbed his brief case and opened it. He set in up on it's side so no one could see what he was doing. He rubbed around the inside of the brief case until he felt a small distortion in the flat compartment. He pulled that part of his brief case out and started fiddling with a key that was inside. America had no idea who was speaking, and honestly he didn't care. He started rubbing around his brief case until he found another distortion. He pulled the flap up and slid the key into a lock. When the second flap opened it revealed probably hundreds of papers, maybe thousands. They were all either notes he had taken, graphs and charts, or notes to himself to keep in mind. He reached to the very back of the pile and pulled out a few black pieces of paper and started looking through his notes to himself to find the dumbest thing he could ramble about up front. He had forgotten to prepare for that day. He found a good paper andHe felt a poke on his shoulder.

He shrieked and slammed his brief case shut. All eyes were on him and-

"What were you doing?," Russia, who was next to him, asked in a curious tone.

"N-none of your business.," America wheezed out after being started.

"America," England face palmed, "Can you at least be quiet for a little bit while someone else is talking.," _I haven't said a word_ America thought bitterly, _stupid Russia._

America plastered a smile to his face and said "Yeah, sure Iggy.," earning a "Don't call me that, git!,"

After everyone continued to zoom on whoever was talking and forgot about his little outburst, America began to fiddle with his paper and return the key to its place after locking the secret compartment. He scribbled down some note cards, he was almost positive this would be-

"-America!," America's eyes snapped over to Germany, _Stop interrupting me!_ , "Finally! I've been calling you for a while now.,"

America put on a sheepish grin and casually asked "what?,"

"Your turn.,"

"Oh, right!," America ran up front and he only got in about 2 minutes before the inevitable.

"That's horrible, git!," England shouted.

"Just sit down, aru!," China added.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be such a spoil sport.," America pouted.

China then began to scream when he noticed Russia standing over him.

"AIYAAAAAA! GET AWAY! HELP, HELP!," China screamed in terror.

"da~," was Russia's only comment.

For only the first time that day America gave them a look that said _You guys are idiots._

Germany and England noticed this and sent each other questioning glances.

It was finally sweat, sweat lunch break! America leaned back in his chair, or bench, in the wonderful sun. He was eating some food he bought at Denny's. He had ordered take out and was enjoying his food made up of pancakes (which would never compare to Ca- Cen- Con- his brother's pancakes) bacon, and eggs. He liked Denny' because it sold breakfast and anytime of the day.

"America, I didn't know you had restaurants that didn't only sell greasy, unhealthy food.," Japan said, who had joined America to go to Denny's. In fact, Italy, Ca- his brother, France, and China had accompanied him, not able to find anything satisfying in the new area the meeting was being held at. _Was is called Balt- Baltino, Maryland?_ Japan thought, _No, that wasn't it... what was it?_

"America?," Japan asked tentatively

America paused, his mouth full of food, "Yeah, dude?,"

"What is this city called again?,"

"Baltimore.,"

"Oui, the food here actually isn't to bad!," France stated, still with a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Why did we come to _Bal-ti-more_ instead of New York, aru?," China questioned.

"Thought it would be nice change of scenery.," America replied.

"Ve~, It is, but a change from a city would be nice.," Italy stated

"Well, maybe after the meeting we could go to the outskirts of Baltimore. I know some pretty nice places not to far from here, like Gettysburg, the outskirts of Hagerstown, Boonsboro, Sharpsburg, and-,"

"We don't need to know every city that's around here.," France said.

"I was just naming off some nearby towns that came to mind that had nice places. Not to mention D.C., then again I wouldn't trust _all_ of you nearby the white house.," America glared.

Canada felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"I wonder were Germany went.," Italy blurted out to ease the tension.

"He went somewhere with Angleterre and Russia.," France said. China shuttered.

"Hey, America?," Japan again questioned.

"Yeah?,"

"Do you have any other _American_ restaurants that don't serve fast food?,"

"Yeah?," Italy questioned.

"Does pizza count?," America asked.

"No.," China added.

"That's Italian.," Italy said blankly.

"Oh, yeah, plenty.," America said and everyone gasped in shock.

" _Plenty_!?," China gaped.

"When Angleterre finds out-,"

"Don't tell him!," America shot, startling everyone.

"Why-."

"Ve, why?," Italy questioned.

"Because then he'll never get off my case about it!," America whined.

"Makes sense.," Japan said.

"Hey, America?," Italy asked, America was getting a little tired of all of the questions, but at least they were interested in _his_ country.

"Why is the White House _white_?," Everyone just looked at Italy like he was an idiot. Which he was.

America gave him a look that said _Why me!?_

America, China, Italy, his brother, and Japan had finally made it back to the meeting summit. They found something _really_ odd... A terrified Germany being scolded by an annoyed Russia and England was hiding in the corner behind a chair.

"What is going on, aru!?," China yelled, startling the other three.

"Germany was comparing beer to _vodka_.," Russia said bitterly.

"Ooh, not a smart move dude.," America chuckled and Germany glared back.

"Ve! Don't hurt Germany!," Italy sobbed and somehow appeared next to Germany tugging on his sleeve.

Japan simply went and sat down. France wandered to England and started making fun of him.

"He was going to mangle me with his wretched pipe!," England shouted.

"Aww, Angleterre was scared.," France giggled.

Germany left the room saying meeting adjourned and Italy following him. America guessed it was because he was to terrified of Russia to face him head on.

Everyone scattered out of the room pretty quickly. America didn't. He just sat in his seat reading his notes. Once he felt satisfied he stood up and left yelling "Guys, wait up!,"

"I'm still here.,"

America saw the back of China's, Japan's, Italy's, and France's heads unmovving and he heard on odd noise. He got curious and walked over to them. He glanced at there faces. China was looking at whatever it was in pity, Japan was staring wide eyed, Italy looked disappointed, and France looked like he was seeing something he wished he had never saw.

America glanced up at what they were starting at... England... was twirling around like a lunatic, talking to his _imaginary_ friends. America cringed. He ws saying something like _Here are the crumpets_ and _Mrs. Ice fairy, wait your turn_ and then _Oh, my unicorn! Tally ho!_ He screeched, riding an- imaginary- unicorn... and... smashing into a nearby wall... and falling unconscious from the blow which left a dent in the wall... And reputation the American had was being tainted big time. The one who raised him... **was insane**.

America looked at his former caregiver with shame. If you get _that_ sort of look from _America_ , you know you did something to give you America's title of 'Worlds Biggest Idiot!', and stealing that title from America... well... You must have done something _pretty_... let's just say... makes others think **SHAME ON YOU! Bro!**

 **Well, that was fun to write :3 If your every get any of these sort of looks from America, you know you did something. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later~**


End file.
